


Peace in the Middle of a War- Obitine Week 2017

by Rachaelizame



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachaelizame/pseuds/Rachaelizame
Summary: A series of works based on Obitine Week 20171. Role Reversal2. Soulmate AU3. Time travel au





	1. Role Reversal

Satine stood, hands steady on the stun blaster she held. Her hands didn't shake, though they wanted to, fear running through her body at the knowledge of the man bleeding out behind her.

She knew she had enough rounds in the blaster to last a while, but they wouldn't last forever and the Death Watch armies seemed endless. She fired again and again, knocking soldiers down and hoping they'd stay down.

Suddenly, she saw a sight that normally would appeal her- and did to an extent, now- but under these circumstances seemed less offensive. A blue light slashing the army through.

Anakin Skywalker arrived in a swing of a blade. He stood on the other side of the body behind her, and together they fought off the attackers for a time. Finally, the steady stream ended, and Anakin picked up the- she refused to call it body, that was too similar to corpse- the man behind her.

“Obi-Wan.” Anakin said mournfully, but he didn't seem truly worried, not yet. He started to lead her away, back to the ship she’d arrived on. She saw that the ship Anakin and Obi-Wan must have come in was parked beside it.

“Quickly. We have to get him medical care.” Satine said. And they did, a clone named Kix arrived to treat his wounds. But he said the damage had been done, and he wasn't sure he would survive.

Anakin's fist clenched tightly at that, and Satine felt her own rush of anger. How could Death Watch do this? It was bad enough they were dragging their own people into war, to hurt others who had nothing to do with this conflict to hurt her Obi-Wan-

Her thoughts broke off at the shake of Anakin’s head.

“Duchess, please. I'm having trouble controlling my emotions. If you could refrain-” Anakin began, looking chagrined.

“I'll try.” Satine managed. She glanced back at the retreating Kix, and found it wasn't hard to turn her thoughts away, a deep sadness entering her body. And a deep guilt. She had called for Obi-Wan to come here, to help her, and now he could die.

“You need not feel guilty, Duchess,” Anakin said. “He was more than willing to help you.”

“That doesn't particularly help,” Satine murmured. Anakin watched her, seemingly curious.

“I mean it, you know. As soon as he got your call, he insisted we had to come. He was frantic. Or as close to it as I've ever seen, that is.”

Satine wasn't about to give anything about them away if Obi-Wan hadn't already told Anakin this, so she remained silent. She was touched, though, by his words.

Anakin seemed to understand she wouldn't be saying anything. And both settled in to wait for news on the man they loved.


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-Wan Kenobi had two soulmates. This was not unusual by any means. Many people had two or three, even more. Often one was platonic and one romantic, though both could be platonic or both romantic.

The problem was that he was a Jedi youngling. Jedi weren't supposed to have soulmates, and oftentimes, the Force understood this, not giving soulmate markings to those who were meant to be Jedi.

This made twelve-soon-to-be-thirteen Obi-Wan nervous, or well, more nervous. He was already not a popular choice due to his temper and troubles with his emotions. The soulmate markings were another strike against him.

Jedi with soulmates had happened before, of course. He'd hardly be the first. But Jedi were expected to ignore their soulmates, and not get close to them. Many people doubted Obi-Wan’s ability to do so.

But he was determined. This was what he had wanted his whole life, but one of his two soulmates, the second one on his left wrist, first words had him worried.

_Hi. You're a Jedi too? Pleased to meet you._

Being a Jedi was the path that would lead to him meeting his soulmate in the first place, but being a Jedi meant that he could never know his soulmate. He meditated often on why the Force would do that to him.

Soulmate marks were a blessing and a curse. They told you who your soulmate was, the best person for you. The first words they would ever say to you, so that you knew who they were. But they also wrote, in bold print, the last thing you would ever hear your soulmate say.

Obi-Wan liked to keep his wrists covered. Everyone knew he had soulmates, but they didn't all know what they said, because ever since the skin on his wrists had arranged for them to be legible, he'd covered them. All for the last words one of his soulmates would say to him.

_I've loved you always, I always will._

That was… well, it was quite something. It could, of course, be nothing. An indicator his soulmate fell in love with him, but not he with them. But that didn't feel right.

He studiously dedicated himself to what a Jedi was supposed to be, hoping he could avoid the trap of falling in love.

-

When Master Qui-Gon brought him back to the Temple, Obi-Wan immediately put the bracelets that covered his soulmarks back on. Qui-Gon had already seen the words, but hopefully he could prevent anyone else from seeing them.

Qui-Gon tapped the bracelets lightly after they'd put Obi-Wan’s hair into a Padawan’s braid.

“What do you think of soulmarks?” He asked. Obi-Wan furrowed his brow.

“They are ultimately a distraction.” He finally said, Qui-Gon frowned at that answer.

“A very Jedi answer. But one surprising for one so young. Even Jedi younglings are curious sometimes. Emotions aren't the end-all, be-all of life, Obi-Wan.”

“But attachment leads to the dark side. Soulmates can mean nothing but attachment.”

“Yes, many here would say that.” Obi-Wan wasn't brave enough yet to ask if Qui-Gon disagreed with that assessment.

“What do you think it means, Master?”

“I don't know.” The truth was, Qui-Gon had a fear he knew what those particular soulmarks meant. He felt that Obi-Wan agreed with that assessment. Obi-Wan was going to die young.

_You should not have come back._

And

_I've loved you always, I always will._

Those were not words you said to someone who died of old age or natural causes. Qui-Gon didn't know what would happen to his young Padawan, but he feared finding out.

-

When Obi-Wan was preparing to meet the Duchess of Mandalore, he wasn't sure what to expect. When he saw a beautiful and clearly independent young woman about his own age, he was surprised, but not unduly so.

He remained untouched as she spoke the words on his wrist.

“And who are you?” They were common enough words to him, having been frequently said to him ever since he had become Qui-Gon’s Padawan. At first, they had startled him every time, but by now he barely reacted.

“Obi-Wan Kenobi, my lady.” But she did. Satine’s eyes flew wide and she looked at him with a new expression on her face. Obi-Wan stiffened as he realized what that meant. This was his soulmate.

Qui-Gon glanced between the two teenagers, knowing something was up and having a good idea what it was.

“Duchess, we must discuss security arrangements for our stay in the palace.” He said. He wasn't usually one to cut to the chase quite this abruptly but this was something he should nip in the bud. He knew better about soulmates now, after everything that had happened with Tahl. He knew better than to let his Padawan get attached.

-

“Jedi don't have soulmates.”

Those words were the first thing Obi-Wan said to Satine when they had finally gotten alone. Satine wanted to talk about what this meant for them, but she felt her heart crack open a bit at his words.

She didn't love him yet. Of course not, she'd only just met him. But the idea that her soulmate, the man who was meant to be just for her was rejecting her stung quite a bit.

“I see.” Satine managed. “Don't, or can't?”

“Usually both.” Obi-Wan said, looking pained. “Sometimes just can't.”

And with that, Satine knew. This boy was her soulmate, but he was going to reject that in favor of his Jedi ideals. She couldn't fight him on this, not now, not when her heart was still stinging, so she simply turned on her heel and marched out of the room.

-

Obi-Wan felt terrible. This girl was his soulmate and he could do nothing to help her. He had hoped his soulmate would be another Jedi, who would understand, not someone from outside the Temple who wasn't raised with the knowledge that they could never be. Someone who'd likely been dreaming about her soulmate for years.

He wondered what she thought of him. Probably that he was a heartless jerk. Understandable, under the circumstances.

He didn't know how he could make this better, but he wanted to. He wanted at least to not be hostile with her until this mission was over, though he knew better than to become friends with her. That could only lead to doom.

-

So apparently, he didn't know any better.

-

It ached to leave her. But they'd agreed it was for the best. Both of them had their duties, her to Mandalore and him to the Jedi. Their’s really was never meant to be.

He stood beside her on the ship, longing to touch her one last time. He watched her bright eyes as he prepared to leave, her hair falling as if in a painting, and making her look so very beautiful.

He leaned closer to her, staring at her mouth and contemplating. What harm would one last kiss do?

Just as he was leaning down to kiss her, he felt Qui-Gon’s Force presence and he jumped backward, and resumed his packing.

Satine made herself look casual as well. She'd learned to trust Obi-Wan’s senses when it came to people being near.

Sure enough, in came Qui-Gon, watching them suspiciously.

“Duchess, they're requesting your presence in the throne room. I shall accompany you there.”

Satine nodded, casting one last look at Obi-Wan.

“Goodbye, Obi-Wan. I hope to see you again.”

She knew she would, she hadn't said their last words yet. She only hoped she had the strength to handle it when she did.

-

“So you were close to her.” Anakin said, wonderingly.

“I knew her. She was my soulmate.” Obi-Wan tried to shut himself down to any questions Anakin might have, and that seemed to do the job, shutting him up with this shock as they made their way to where the Duchess waited for them.

-

Obi-Wan knew he would die to save Satine. He could think of no other reason his last words to her would simply be her name unless he had no voice to express anything else. He didn't understand how he could just say nothing but that until he saw her impaled on the Dark Saber.

The pain that ripped through him was more intense than he knew what to do with. He couldn't find the breath to speak, let alone express how he felt for her.

He could only be glad he'd told her the truth once, because, as he gasped out her name, he knew he would never find the words to tell her that again. The pressure in his chest was too great to be borne.

He held her broken body in his arms as she said the words on his wrist, and no. No this wasn't right, this wasn't how it was supposed to happen!

He was supposed to protect her. He was supposed to give his life to protect her, not be the indirect cause of her death.

As she collapsed in his arms, breathing her last, he lowered his head, placing a kiss on her hand.

He was numb to the world around him, completely in denial as to what had happened. He stayed that way all the way back to Coruscant, where he met an irate Anakin who was demanding to know what had happened to his ship.

“I'm sorry, Anakin. I- I'll pay you back tomorrow. Just- I need to brief the Council first.” Obi-Wan said dully. Anakin watched him, dread growing in the pit of his stomach.

-

“It's the only way to save your soulmate and child.” Palpatine said, and Anakin remembered. The horrible chill he'd felt emanating off Obi-Wan in the weeks after Satine’s death, the way he hadn't smiled fully for months, the way he'd had to wake Obi-Wan up from a nightmare of her death a year and a half after the fact.

And he nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

He's told Anakin, of course. Told him of the horrible future that awaits them all if they don't fix this. He thought about not telling him, but eventually decided Anakin deserved the truth. Force knows he'd lied to him- failed him- enough before.

So when he goes to him, Anakin is not surprised the certainty in his words when he said “she will die.”

When he'd been called into the meeting by Mace, he hadn't realized what it was at first. He'd realized it almost too late, a moment before the hologram came up. He'd had a split second to brace himself, and it nearly wasn't enough.

Seeing her again, even through a screen, is wonderful and terrifying. He can barely contain himself at the video, and he knows immediately what he must do.

He can't leave her alone. He couldn't do it the first time around and he can't do it now. But he needs to go about it better. The panic welling inside him makes that difficult.

He goes to Anakin as soon as he is able.

“Anakin, I need your help.” His tone is solemn, more so than usual, and Anakin looks up at him in surprise.

“What is it, Obi-Wan?” He wastes no time in getting to the point.

“Satine. She's in danger. Anakin- Maul has her. She could die.” His voice trembles at the words, and Anakin stands immediately from his chair.

“I guess we'd better do something then.”

-

They're almost free and clear, the ship Bo Katan got for them nearby. Obi-Wan knows Maul is behind him, so he positions Satine in front of him, intent on protecting her bodily if he must.

Anakin is ahead of them, in the ship already, and all they need to do is board. Obi-Wan senses Maul and spins around.

“Kenobi!” He hears the rage filled voice scream, and he smiles. This time he won't succeed. He turns, facing Maul, and gesturing for Satine to clamber up the stairs to the ship. They're steps away from escaping. He's about to make a quip when he hears the slight buzz of a lightsaber and a sudden gasp.

Suddenly, he finds the Force churning with anxiety. Something bad has happened. He spins around and sees. The other Zabrak, Maul’s brother pulls his lightsaber back to his body and retreats. Obi-Wan barely notices, too busy staring at the gaping wound in Satine’s body.

Wind is rushing in his ears all of a sudden. He hears a scream, as if from far away and it isn't until hours later that he realizes it was him.

He darts forward, catching her swaying body and lays her down in his arms.

He's almost too caught up in a flashback to notice what she is saying, but somewhere, distantly, he's aware she's saying the same words she did last time.

He manages to lean into the warm hand cupping his face, knowing he will never get this opportunity again. And, then, she's gone.

He's not sure what happens next, except that suddenly he's in Anakin’s arms, the words I'm so sorry being said over and over again. He realizes that he's fighting Anakin, as the other man drags him into the ship bodily. He's unaware of what he's screaming, but he knows it must be something because his throat is hurting and Anakin is responding as if he's said something.

“I'll get her, okay? We can have a proper burial! I just need you to get in the kriffing ship!”

And he sees that Anakin’s word is good, as she is shortly carried past him and placed in another room. Anakin shoots him a worried glance before leaving the room. Obi-Wan barely notices. He's silent, suddenly still as the grave.

Anakin is back in a flash, kneeling before Obi-Wan.

“Master, look at me. I need you to look at me.”

He can't. He's staring in the direction Anakin took her helplessly.

“Anakin,” his voice breaks on the word. “I failed her. Again.”

“Obi-Wan, no.”

“Lost her again. It was so hard last time. How can I do it again?”

“I know, Obi-Wan.” Anakin says. Obi-Wan wants to say that no, you really don't. But he remembers the man who came back to him after Anakin's mother had been killed and thinks that maybe it's good enough.

He doesn't realize he's crying until the tears are coming down so hard he can't breath. He lets a sob escape his throat, if only to relieve the terrible pressure in his chest. It doesn't help much.

He misses her so much already and it's been mere minutes since he lost her. How did he do this for so many years, he wonders. Everything is harder the second time around, he's discovered since coming back in time. He wouldn't have guessed that. But he's so tired from living a whole life and he just is exhausted sometimes. He's so scared of all the possibilities that he doesn't know what to do.

He slumps forward as much as the armor will allow him, and Anakin catches him, whispering soothing nonsense into him. He sobs again. It seems that now that he's started, he can't stop. Everything aches, in a way it hasn't since he's come back in time.

“Anakin, I need- need-”

“What?”

He moans her name, long and low, a plea full of desperation. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he registers the heartbroken look on his former Padawan’s face. Anakin pulls him closer, resuming his soothing.

Obi-Wan is vaguely aware that he'd normally be horrified at his own behavior. He shouldn't do this in front of Anakin. But it's all he can do to keep from self-destructing, he doesn't think he can make it all the way to Coruscant without losing his mind in addition to losing her. He needs this.


End file.
